That's What She Said
by WoahNow
Summary: Jasper reveals something to his sister's best friend and it changes things for Edward. "Family of friends are off limits. But every rule had an exception, right?" Judges' Choice for the Born This Way Contest. AH and rated M.


**Hello my lovelies. **

**Here's a little slash fic I pulled together for the Born This Way Contest. Thank you for everyone who voted and you can still go and check out all of the entries and find out who won what! There may be a cheesey grin on my face right now, can you blame me? It's an honour to be voted Judges' Choice and big hugs and smooches to those guys for hosting. **

**If slash isn't your thing, then look away. This was the first slash fic I wrote on my own and it felt weird not to have Nicci holding me hand. Love that girl. **

**Anyway, onto more important things. I intend to make this a mini-fic because... well, because I can. Why not, eh? I'll not be updating for a while because I'm writing several other things, but if you enjoy it, then put it on alert so you know when I get around to posting more.**

**Happy reading :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M.**

* * *

><p>"My brother's coming to town tonight."<p>

"Huh, cool."

"Would you mind if he came to the gig with us? I have a spare ticket."

I had never met Bella's brother, having met her at college, when we were both far away from home. We'd tumbled haphazardly into friendship and that was that. I suppose you could call her my best friend, but I didn't bother with the labels.

"That's fine by me. How long is he going to be in town for?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, fully aware that I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts and musings for the last hour.

"Only a couple of days, he's driving down to California." She sighed, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Still wishing you were somewhere warmer?" I guessed, smirking at her.

"Don't you know it."

Everybody made assumptions about me and Bella, thinking that we were secretly dating, or friends with benefits, but they're all wrong. We were just us. Best friends, no more and no less.

"Is your brother still with that pixie thing, Alice was it? The one that visited last year?" I probed, cringing when I remembered the bundle of energy and her constant chatter. Don't get me wrong, she was nice enough, but she gave me a headache.

She sat down at the end of my bed, right by my feet, which were hanging over the end. I was spread out on my back with my hands behind my head, watching Bella through the lenses of my glasses. Yes, I have glasses. Most of the time, I wear contacts, but when I was at home, I would give my eyes a rest.

"No," She sighed, propping her chin in her hand and staring at the wall. "They broke up a month or two after that. Apparently she thought he was gay." I cracked a smile at that and so did Bella.

"She stuck with him a long time, considering she thought he was gay."

"That's what I said."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't." She frowned, her lips pursing. "I think he was offended."

"Probably."

"Maybe he is."

"Offended?" I asked, adjusting my glasses on my face.

"Gay." I snorted. I couldn't help it. She seemed to be taking this so seriously, when in reality, it was unlikely her brother was gay. It's a knock to the ego when somebody doubts your sexuality. "What?" She cried, scandalised. "It's not funny." She huffed, shooting me a glare.

"If you say so."

"You're so immature sometimes, you know."

"I wasn't... never mind." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Is it true that gay people have a "gaydar"?" She asked, turning herself to face me, giving me her full attention.

"Maybe? I don't know. Why?"

"Well, then you'd know if he was gay."

"Right." I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at how crazy she was being. I didn't know whether I was frustrated or outright amused.

"What kind of response is that?" She demanded, slapping my leg.

"Spanking's not my style, sweet pea." I teased, winking at her.

"That's not what I heard." She countered, daring me to say something. Hell, it was just once, okay. She needed to let that drop.

After a few beats of silence, she sucked in a breath and dropped the challenge in her eyes.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Clothes?"

That earned me another slap.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it. You know, you turn into a girl more and more each day." I told her and she scowled.

"I am a girl."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just not used to the concert scene. What attire would one usually wear?" She tried to sound posh when she said the last sentence, but failed miserably, making me smile.

"Jeans and a tee?" I suggested with a lazy grin in her direction, knowing she wouldn't approve of my useless response. If she could, I knew she would live in her pyjamas.

"Okay, I give up. I'll just throw something on later." She surrendered before glancing at her watch. "I've got to go, Jasper will be at my apartment soon. So, I'll see you there, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, have fun."

She was up and almost running out the door, calling out to me over her shoulder.

"Seven thirty!" It was a reminder. So what if I wasn't always punctual? Life's a bitch.

...

I drove along the streets, trying to find somewhere to park. Anywhere, really. I wasn't late yet, not quite, but I knew I would be. It was seven twenty-eight and I was several minutes from the arena without anywhere to park. Things weren't looking up.

Three long minutes later, I pulled into a space, my relief evident in my sigh. Frustrated didn't quite cover it.

My phone rang and without looking at it, I knew who it would be.

"Hello?" I answered, manoeuvring around all the people milling in the streets. Some were dressed up, most likely out for a night on the town with their sparkly dresses and high heels. What was it with women standing in little groups, blocking off the pavement?

"Where are you?" She asked, but it wasn't accusatory, it never was, it was just a question.

"Just a few blocks away. I will be there in a couple of minutes." I told her, turning the corner onto a new street, glancing at the street sign to work out where I was. I wasn't too familiar with this part of town.

"We struggled finding somewhere to park, too."

"You're creepy when you read my mind." I joked, "Or perhaps you're just stalking me."

"Perhaps." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Jasper's with you, right?" I didn't like the idea of her being out on her own on a Friday night because there was all sorts of scum walking round the streets.

"I'm fine." She grumbled, "And yes, he is. Obviously."

"Good. I'm nearly there, see you in a minute."

"Bye." We hung up and I glanced at the time on my phone. Seven thirty-seven. See, that wasn't too late. I tucked my phone into the pocket of my dark wash Levis, quickening my pace.

As I had promised, I was there a minute later, walking up to Bella and the tall, blonde guy that stood next to her. I ran a hand through my hair as I approached them, my grin lopsided as I made my presence known.

"Hey!" Bella grinned and I pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. We broke apart and Bella looked between myself and her brother.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Edward." She explained, as though it wasn't obvious, but most likely trying to be polite.

Jasper held his hand out and I shook it in greeting. He gave me "the nod", you know the one.

"Nice to finally meet you." I told him, for want of something better to say.

"You too." I released his hand and mine dropped to my side.

"Come on." Bella nodded towards the entrance of the building and I followed behind her and her brother.

I took the opportunity to look him over, taking in his slim-fitting, yet somewhat loose and creased black jeans, paired with a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had on a pair of tattered boots, faded and scraped, the laces undone. He was lean, but something told me he wasn't a stranger to the gym. To put it bluntly, he was hot and I'll be the first to tell you he has a really nice ass. I might have been focusing on that instead of where I was going, which is why I nearly tripped up the step into the building. Almost, but not quite.

Once inside, we found ourselves a table at the edge of the room and Bella went to the bar to get us drinks, leaving me alone with Jasper.

He drummed his fingers on the table once before speaking, not lifting his gaze from the table.

"So, you're dating my sister, huh?" I scoffed before wondering if this was a story Bella had told him, but then I realised she would have no reason to.

"You think you're too good for her?" He accused, suddenly deciding to look at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. I scrubbed a hand over my face, trying to dislodge the inappropriate thoughts involving his lips, which were currently pressed together in a thin line.

"No, it's not like that." I defended, not appreciating his tone. Sure, he loved his sister, but I hadn't done anything wrong. Some people were just too quick to jump to conclusions.

"So what is it like?" He demanded, his jaw tense and dusted with stubble. My eyes darted to the bar, hoping Bella was on her way back over to save me. If I told him the truth, I wasn't sure he would believe me. Or maybe he'd judge me. It wouldn't be the first time. I took it in my stride, but I didn't want things to get awkward.

"She's not my type." I hedged, trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Why not?" He snapped and that was the last straw, I needed to shut him up before I had to punch his unfairly attractive face. I didn't want to damage that, it would be an injustice to the world. People everywhere would hate me.

"Because she has a vagina." I hissed, resisting the urge to slam my fist down on the table for dramatic effect. His face was comical, in all honesty. He looked like he had been slapped, wide eyes and lips parted, as though he had been about to say something.

"You're... you know." He eventually sputtered out, eyeing me sceptically. Yeah, 'cause I'd lie about that shit. For someone so hot, he sure is dense. I guess you can't have everything.

"Gay?" I offered, trying to help a brother out. Not my brother, in any sense, but you get the picture.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Does my sister know?" I coughed to hide my snort. His eyes flicked to her as she approached, balancing three drinks in her hands while trying to watch where she was going.

"Obviously."

"She never said."

"I'm sorry if my sexuality makes you uncomfortable." My tone was dripping with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes at him. He looked affronted and I felt a little bit bad. I may have taken his surprise for something else.

"It's not like that." He mumbled as Bella reached us, placing the drinks down carefully and smiling at us.

"The bar was busy." She informed us and I chuckled. If I was straight, I'd date her. Instead I was destined to be her GBFF.

We talked and drank and by the time the support band were on stage, we were on the drunker side of life. Jasper would glance my way from time to time, trying to be subtle and failing miserably. I guess he was a little more buzzed than I was. I didn't understand his expression, not sure what to make of it, but I let it rest. It was his problem.

Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom and I waved her off. Jasper looked as though he was making the hardest decision ever made in the world we know, with his face screwed up in concentration.

After a few minutes of stony silence, his face relaxed and he downed the rest of his drink, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth before his tongue peeked out to wet hit lips. If he needed some help with that, I'd be more than willing. _He's Bella's brother. _The little voice in my head kept saying, guilt tripping me. Hell, I knew it was wrong, but I can't help it. He wasn't helping.

He leant forward on his elbows, leaning towards me across the table. He sought out my gaze, holding it for a moment before he shifted, bringing his mouth to my ear so he could be heard over the music. I gulped and my cock stirred as I felt his warm breath fan across my skin, his lips so damn close to my ear.

"She doesn't know I'm bi." It took a moment for his words to sink in, I was too busy thinking about his lips and tongue and... yeah, enough said.

"You are?" I asked, frowning and he nodded, his face serious. I thought that he was mocking me, but he wasn't. I guess now I knew that "gaydars" were faulty, or maybe they didn't exist. I sure as hell could have used one.

"Yes." I was laughing, which wasn't polite, not after his revelation, but all I could think about was Bella's confession earlier. Alice had said he was gay and she was close enough, but I don't think either of us had believed that.

"What's funny?" He cocked an eyebrow and it was sexy as hell, but he was Bella's brother.

"Nothing," I was shaking my head, trying to clear away my laughter, "Nothing at all."

"You won't tell her, will you?" He asked and I had to think about that.

"No, I won't. But you should."

"I don't know how."

"It's easy, really. She will understand." I assured him.

"When she was little, she used to stand at the end of the drive as I drove to school, waving me off with a scowl on her face and the whole thing was a complete contradiction. Dad said she always looked up to me."

"She does," I told him with a smile, knowing it was the truth. "A few hours after I first met her, I found her pacing in front of the statue on campus, a determined expression on her face as she repeated, over and over, "What would Jasper do?" She wanted to make it on her own, but she didn't know how." I confessed.

Suddenly, we were bonding over Bella. We became friends as easy as that.

I watched her appear, walking into the crowd of people, glancing over her shoulder to smile at me before she started dancing to the music, in her own world.

She didn't have my attention for long, it was drawn back to the man sat across from me, his chin resting in his hand, propped up on his elbow.

"You're headed to Cali?" I began, wanting to start up a new conversation, one that didn't keep reminding me he was Bella's brother. I'd got that message loud and clear.

"Yeah, I wanted to hit the waves, it's been too long."

"You surf?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, trying to imagine it. Bad fucking move. I could picture him surfing. Do people surf naked? They do now. There's no point in pretending my cock didn't like the idea of Jasper surfing naked. It wanted front row seats.

"Yeah, not brilliantly, but I've been a few times. You?"

"No, never, but I'd love to learn. It's one of those things you've got to do before you die, ya know?"

He laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You've got a piercing." It was a statement and I wasn't expecting it. I looked down at my chest, noticing the subtle shape of my nipple piercing through the material of my polo shirt. Either Bella had told him, or he had been checking me out a little more intently than a friend would. I'm not sure which was more plausible.

I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning. When I didn't say anything, he spoke again, but not to answer my unspoken question.

"I have a tattoo." I swallowed, my eyes scanning his exposed skin for any sign of it. He smirked when my gaze lifted back to his face. "You're not going to find it. Not now." His words held promise and my cock hardened at the implications. Was he flirting? Does he not know the rules? Family of friends are off limits. But every rule had an exception, right? _Right? _

Should I ask... could I? To hell with it, I was asking.

"Where is it?"

He sat back in his chair, his long body stretched out and a lazy smirk on his face. I waited with anticipation, biting my lip to hold in my groan when he drew a circle on his pelvis, just to the left of his belt buckle. I think I forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Are you two going to sit here all night or are you going to come and dance? I didn't bring you here so you could be antisocial." I tried to school my expression into one that didn't involve lust and drool, but I'm not sure how it turned out.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella before standing up and pushing his chair in.

"You too, Edward. The band's about to start playing."

I took her hand and she led us forward into the heaving crowd, all waiting for the main event to begin. Now I was one of them.

Half an hour later, we were dancing to the beat resonating throughout the bar, the floor vibrating and the temperature almost unbearable. I turned towards Jasper, intending to move past him and out of the throng of people so I could get a drink from the bar. Instead, somebody slammed into him from behind and he fell forward, smack into me. His chest was flush with mine, his face mere centimetres away and don't get me started on his mouth. I think I was obsessed.

He stepped backwards, holding his hands up in apology and I nodded, my throat dry. The damage had already been done. He must have understood the expression on my face because he leant into me, speaking in my ear and sending a shiver through my body.

"Do you want to see me tattoo? I think you'll like it." I could only nod in response, no words forming as my thoughts clouded. This was happening.

He turned to Bella, telling her something, giving us an excuse, before nodding to the far wall and waiting for me to lead the way. My pace was quicker than necessary, giving away my nerves and excitement. Boy, was I excited. I checked back over my shoulder, making sure Jasper was still behind me. Thinking of Jasper behind me opened up a whole new can of worms and I'm pretty sure I have issues. You'd think I'd been sex-starved for months with the way my thoughts were transfixed on the topic.

We emerged from the crowd and Jasper moved in front, taking me toward a corridor, seemingly leading me towards the bathrooms. We pushed through a pair of double doors, which muted the sound of the music blaring in the bar, but not enough. I was still struggling to hear myself think. We walked by both the doors leading to the bathrooms and Jasper was looking around, most likely trying to find somewhere secluded.

When his search came up empty, he pushed open the fire exit at the end of the corridor, holding it open for me and then easing it closed, fiddling with the handle until the lock propped it open.

I stood watching him, unsure as to who should make the first move. I soon found out when he stalked towards me, bringing his lips to mine in a frenzied, need-filled kiss. He wasted no time, his tongue snaking out, asking permission. I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth and he twisted my hair around his fingers, adjusting our positions to deepen the kiss. His other hand found my hip and fisted in my shirt, pulling my body into his. I cupped the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the base.

He walked us backwards and after a few steps, my back hit the wall of the building. Our bodies moulded together, his strong thighs pressed against mine. His hips ground into mine and I groaned into his mouth, my stomach tensing with the pleasure. I felt his hand slide under my shirt, his fingers grazing my abs, tracing a path up my torso until he found my piercing. As he tugged it gently, I hissed, my hips bucking, my body on sensation-overload.

I turned my head away, trying to catch my breath. The cool air scratched at my lungs but I didn't care.

"Tit for tat." I panted, tilting my head back and watching him through hooded eyes.

"Tit," he pulled gently at the metal ring again, "for tat." He agreed, pushing his erection into my pelvis.

He took a step backwards, his hands reaching for his belt buckle. I couldn't look away as he slowly undid the buckle, his fingers moving to the buttons on his jeans before slowly dragging down the fly. He shoved the material down a couple of inches and eased the hem of his shirt up. There was only a dim light to see by, from the street lamps at either end of the alley, but the dark ink was hard to miss. I let out a low groan and raised my arm, unable to resist tracing the two Chinese symbols with my fingers. He shivered at my touch, but didn't pull away.

"It says 'life'." He breathed and I met his gaze.

"The gift of life." I offered him a crooked smile, my finger dipping lower, over his clothed cock.

Hooking my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, I pulled them down over his hips, along with his jeans. I knelt on the ground, eye level with his dick, right where I wanted to be. I tasted the tip with my tongue, causing his hips to jerk. My tongue found the vein on the underside of his cock, tracing it.

I gripped his base in one hand, giving him two long, slow strokes before parting my lips and taking the tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it once. Jasper's hands found my hair, guiding my movements. He eased my head closer, encouraging me to take more of him into my mouth and I willingly obliged.

"Fuck." He breathed, the word drawn out. I pulled back, sucking on his length, my cheeks hollowed. My hands found his bare hips, holding onto him, my fingers digging in. I took more of him this time, allowing my teeth to graze his shaft, eliciting a hiss from him. He mumbled my name, asking for more, needing it.

I continued to suck him, occasionally swiping my tongue across the sensitive tip. I groaned around him and his hips bucked as he felt the vibrations. He set a gentle rhythm, rocking his hips as he whispered pleading words.

"Edward, fuck, please... I need..." I brought one hand to his balls, massaging them between my fingers. Jasper grunted, losing his rhythm, his legs shaking. I relaxed my throat, taking him deeper and humming, bringing him closer to his release.

"I'm gonna..." He warned, with a final jerk as he spilled his seed inside me. I swallowed and he released his hold on my head, pulling me up as I licked my lips.

Jasper's mouth crashed to mine and I'm sure he could taste himself on my tongue, but he didn't pull away. It was several minutes before I prised myself from him, drawing air greedily back into my lungs. Jasper pulled up his boxers and jeans, covering his tattoo in the process.

When he'd finished, he pushed me back into the wall, his hand palming me through my jeans, my dick straining to be released from the confines.

"I think there's something I can help you with." He smirked.

We were friends. And then we weren't.

We were so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, what'd you think? If I bat my eyelashes, will you review? What if I offer free hugs? My generosity never ends. Yes, that was sarcasm.**

**I'm going to shamelessly remind you to put this story on alert and you could always check out some of my other fics while you're around. Plenty of one shots if you're looking for something quick and lemony. That's a common theme...**

**My profile holds updates on everything.**

**Hugs and smooches to you all, thanks for reading :)**

**Callie xox**


End file.
